J'ai demandé à la Lune
by Asami Usami
Summary: Un an a passé depuis que Kuroko a laissé une étrange lettre à Aomine, à la fin du collège. Une lettre qui a travaillé l'As de la Kiseki no Sedai depuis un an. Et c'est à la fin de leur affrontement de l'Inter-High qu'Aomine va enfin donner réponse à cette lettre. Un résumé pas terrible mais venez lire et faites-vous votre propre opinion ! ;)


Première Aomine x Kuroko que j'écris, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira et je vous remercie d'avance d'avoir lu ! :D

Bonne lecture amis et amies ! :)

* * *

J'ai demandé à la Lune

_J'ai demandé à la Lune, ma déesse de la nuit et des ombres, si tu voulais encore de moi._

_J'ai demandé à la Lune, je lui ai adressé ma prières, je lui ai confié mes craintes, mes doutes, mes peines..._

_« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire, je n'ai pas grand-chose pour te faire rire… »_

_Ainsi ais-je commencé. Puis, je me suis confié : l'équipe qui change, ses membres qui changent, chacun de vous prenant des chemins différents, le seul point commun vous reliant encore étant cet esprit de «gagner, c'est tout ce qui compte » et l'individualisme de votre jeu._

_Et enfin, je lui ai parlé de nous._

_Je lui ai demandé si, comme tu me l'avais dit, on resterait toujours ensemble, si tu serais toujours ma lumière et moi ton ombre._

_Je lui ai montré mes brûlures, celles de mon cœur, causées par vous, par toi, à cause de la perte de ton amour pour le basket, de l'abandon de ta quête pour trouver un adversaire digne de toi et je lui ai conté ce jour maudit ou tu me tournas le dos avec ta phrase devenue ton leitmotiv : « le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi-même. »_

_Je lui ai montré mes blessures et dit que je ne voulais pas perdre celui dont les cheveux et les yeux sont aussi bleu que les nuits qu'elle éclaire et que j'aime. En réponse, la Lune s'est moqué de moi._

_Elle m'a dit « j'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des cas comme ça. »_

_Alors j'ai repensé à nous deux et il a fallut que j'ouvre les yeux : on est comme la Lune et le Soleil, trop différent. Quand j'y repense, toi et moi, on était tellement sûr et, quand on sortait tous les deux et qu'on parlait basket, on se disait quelques fois que c'était juste une aventure et que ça ne durerait pas._

_Hors, moi, je voulais y croire, croire que ça ne serait pas qu'une aventure de collège, croire qu'on continuerait de jouer ensemble pendant encore longtemps. Mais il faut croire que si, c'était juste une aventure qui ne dura qu'un temps dans notre vie._

_Je termine là-dessus et, bien que tout ne fût pas rose à la fin, les merveilleux moments qu'on a passé tous ensemble restent de précieux souvenirs pour moi, ainsi que toi. Et maintenant qu'on ne se reverra plus, je peux te le dire, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, vu que j'ai déjà perdu ma lumière._

_Je t'aime._

_Au revoir Aomine-kun._

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

C'était l'année passée, Aomine s'en souvient et Kuroko aussi. L'un parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal pour écrire une lettre, l'autre parce qu'il ne se serait jamais douté des sentiments de son ancienne ombre et qu'il avait relu cette lettre tellement de fois qu'il avait finit par la connaitre par cœur. Et depuis, il ne s'était jamais revu, jusqu'à ce match d'aujourd'hui où, l'un en face de l'autre, ils s'affrontent pour la première fois.

A la fin de ce match Tôô VS Seirin, chaque membre de Seirin était encore sous le choc de l'écart écrasant de points et Kuroko fut le dernier à sortir des vestiaires. Dans le long couloir blanc, il ère jusqu'à la sortie quand il entend son nom retentir, où plutôt, son diminutif, qu'il était le seul à utiliser :

-Tetsu !

S'arrêtant, l'ombre de Kagami se retourne vers son ancienne lumière qui arrive à sa hauteur.

-Aomine-kun ?

Son ton est plat, encore dépité par l'amère défaite mais aussi parce qu'il s'attend à entendre des sarcasmes de la part de ce prodige arrogant qu'il est devenu et qui ne lui plait pas. Face à face, Kuroko attend, ces mots qui font mal, ces mots qu'il lui a dit à la fin du match et qui lui ont fait mal « avec ton basket, tu ne peux pas gagner ». Il sert les poings, se préparant à être humilié par le bleu. Mais au lieu de ça, c'est le silence, Aomine ne dit rien, sa voix grave, trainante et sarcastique ne se fait pas enttendre. A la place, Kuroko sent une prise se refermer sur son poignet et une force le tirer en avant. A sa grande surprise, il se retrouve prisonnier des bras d'Aomine, une main à l'arrière de la tête, l'autre enserrant sa taille et sa tête enfouie dans son cou blanc.

-Aomine-kun …

-Pourquoi t'as rien dit avant ?!

Kuroko se tait et réfléchit. De quoi il parle ?

-De quoi tu … ?

-De la lettre ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?! Comment voulais-tu que je me rende compte de quoi que ce soit ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit « je t'aime » en face ?! Comment aurais-je put savoir que tu m'aimais alors que tu gardais toujours la même expression stoïque et inexpressive ?!

Plus il parlait, et plus sa prise se resserrait sur le frêle corps de Kuroko qui traitait les données reçues avec surprise : pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état à cause de la lettre ? Une lettre qui datait de l'année dernière ! Et pourquoi il lui demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais avoué son amour ? C'était pourtant évident…

-…Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas prit au sérieux, répondit-il en guise d'explication au bleu.

-Pourquoi je ne t'aurais pas prit au sérieux ?! s'énerva l'As.

-Tu venais de renoncer au basket, à trouver un adversaire digne de toi et tu m'avais tourné le dos. Comment aurais-je put te confier quelque chose de si important dans une telle situation ?

-Mais merde Tetsu ! T'aurais put le faire plutôt !

-Non. Parce que je n'en avais pas conscience avant et c'est quand tu m'as abandonné que je l'ai comprit.

Le bleu ne répondit rien, enlaçant toujours son ancienne ombre et Kuroko pouvait sentir ses doigts crispés sur sa veste d'uniforme et son corps trembler un peu.

-Aomine-kun, lâche-moi s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-il, très posément.

-Non.

Réponse claire et nette. Kuroko insista.

-Non.

-Aomine-kun, j'insiste, lui répondit-il avec une voix où commençait à pointer l'impatience.

-Rêve pas Tetsu, jamais je te lâcherai. Plus jamais.

-Mais je …

-… ne m'aime plus ? le coupa l'As de Teikô, devinant la suite de la phrase. C'est pas grave, je te ferais retomber amoureux de moi. Mais plus jamais je te laisserai partir. Je t'ai perdu une fois à cause de mon entêtement et de mon égoïsme, soit sûr que ça n'arrivera pas deux fois ! Ca fait un an que ça me travaille, un an que je m'en suis rendu compte, avec ta lettre. Je … Je t'aime Tetsu …

Ses derniers mots se terminèrent dans un souffle au creux de l'oreille de Kuroko, qui n'en revenait pas : lui, le grand Aomine Daiki, l'aimait ? Ce type imbu de lui-même, égoïste, sarcastique, provocateur et désagréable, l'aimait ?! La pression de ses bras sur lui n'était pas son imagination, il l'enlaçait vraiment comme si il venait de retrouver la chose la plus importante à ses yeux ?!

-… Tu … tu te moques encore de moi ?

-Crétin ! Tu crois vraiment que si c'était le cas, je serais en train de me dire que j'ai vraiment l'air d'un con et que ma fierté est un train de prendre un coup fatale ?! s'énerva le bleu.

-… Tu ne blagues pas, hein ? demanda l'ombre, la voix légèrement tremblante, qui parvint à l'oreille de l'autre.

-Non, je ne blague vraiment pas Tetsu, lui assura-t-il dans un souffle, sa main caressant ses mèches bleues claires.

Alors sans bruit, en toute discrétion comme il sait bien le faire, Kuroko se mit à pleurer contre le torse de son vis-à-vis, serrant ses poings sur la veste noir de Tôô que portait Aomine. Tout ce temps à vouloir faire abstraction de ses sentiments douloureux, tous ces efforts pour oublier, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'au final il revienne comme un ouragan et l'emporte avec lui malgré ses efforts pour l'oublier ? Décidemment, ce mec était vraiment égoïste…

-Je t'aime Tetsu…

-… Moi aussi Aomine-kun, sourit-il contre son torse. Mais tu es vraiment égoiste … termina-t-il avec une voix plus assurée, comme s'il énonçait une évidence. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver un peu plus le plus grand.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

-Ah ah ! Pour rien. Tu viens, ils vont m'attendre et toi aussi tu dois te faire attendre, fit le plus petit en se redressant et commençant à s'éloigner.

-Tch ! T'inquiète pas, ils sont déjà partit.

-Je vois.

-Tetsu ?

Se retournant, Kuroko put distinguer quelques rougeurs sur le visage de son … ami ? Petit ami ? Ils étaient quoi en vrai ? Il n'y avait pas définit.

-Oui ?

-On … on sort ensemble… ?

Kuroko eut envie d'éclater de rire de voir le grand Aomine mettre sa fierté de côté pour poser cette question, mais il s'abstint, sûr que si il rigolait, l'autre allait se barrer les mains dans les poches, furax.

-C'est quoi ce sourire en coin, releva quand même le bleu.

-Ahem … non rien, esquiva Kuroko. Mais sinon, si tu veux … oui.

-Si je veux quoi ?

-Ben tu sais, ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

-Quoi ?

-Ta dernière question.

-Enfoiré ! Ca te fais rire de m'embarrasser ?! s'énerva le plus grand qui avait comprit le manège de Kuroko qui se retenait de rire.

-Mais non Aomine-kun, tu te fais des idées.

-C'est ça !

-Et donc ?

-Raaaaaah ! Ca va ! Je vais le dire ! Tetsu, estcequetuveuxsortiravecmoi ?!

-…

En réponse, ce fut deux yeux en soucoupes qui lui répondirent.

-Heu … tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai absolument rien comprit…

-Ben ouvre tes esgourdes ! s'énerva Aomine, les joues tellement rouges que même sa peau foncée ne pouvait plus les cacher.

-Tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble ? finit-il par dire après un silence, les oreilles aussi rouges que des pommes d'amour.

Souriant, Kuroko s'avança vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je veux bien, Aomine-kun.

Se dévisageant, il sentit les mains d'Aomine se poser de part et d'autre de son visage avant que sa tête ne se rapproche de la sienne et que leurs lèvres n'entrent en contact. Ce fut un doux baiser, contrairement à ce que s'attendait Kuroko, et qui ne fut ni trop court, ni trop long.

Quand ils partirent, Kuroko reçu un message de Kagami pour l'informer qu'ils étaient déjà tous partis, Riko et Hyuga en ayant eut marre de l'attendre.

Sans s'en plaindre, il rentra donc avec Aomine quand ils entendirent les paroles d'une chanson s'élever du poste radio d'une voiture au feu rouge et qui avait la fenêtre ouverte :

« J'ai demandé à la Lune… »

~FIN~

* * *

Je ne compte même plus combien de fois j'ai écouté cette célèbre chanson d'Indochine que j'aime beaucoup et qui m'inspira tellement que l'idée de la lettre s'imposa à moi comme une évidence ! x)

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ma première AoKuro vous a plu et pour finir, une petite review ? :)


End file.
